Hey What If Everything Was Fine?
by RedCoatsRedder
Summary: In which everything is okay, everyone is happy, no one hates anyone, and Feanor has some news for his family. yes this is ooc BUT I wanted them to be happy for once k


**I'm back! With this nonsense! Enjoy! **

Feanor poked at the fish in front of him with a fork. He had some news for his family, and was rather nervous about how they'd take it. He knew that he shouldn't be, but being an adult, moving out of the house, and getting married didn't mean you transcended anxiety.

Thank all the Valar (except for Melkor maybe) that Nerdanel was sitting beside him. She looked far calmer than he, and was happily eating the fish and chatting with his stepmother, Indis. Next to her, his father was giving him a concerned look. Fingolfin, still stuck in the very last years of adolescence, was wolfing down the fish and didn't seem to care that his older half-brother was on the verge of freaking out.

Fortunately, Nerdanel seemed to have decided that it was time to break the news, and put down her silverware. Clearing her throat, she smiled brightly at his family and announced, "Feanor and I have something to tell you all." She turned to him, still smiling, and raised one eyebrow.

She was going to make him say it? A tide of anxiety tinged with growing excitement started to swell in the pit of his stomach, rising up to his chest and then up his throat, bearing the necessary words with it.

"We are going to have a child." A beaming grin of his own wrought its way onto his face, and he felt sure that he must be glowing with the light of the trees.

"I'm pregnant." Nerdanel added, rather redundantly. She placed a hand over her stomach.

Finwe looked like Feanor had felt a moment ago. "What? Does this- I'm going to be a grandfather?"

"Yes! And I'm going to be a dad!" Feanor grinned at his father. Slowly, slowly, a smile made its way onto Finwe's face.

Then he fell over against the table in a dead faint.

"Oh dear." Indis sighed. She prodded at Finwe with a forefinger, and when he didn't stir, sighed once more. "That's wonderful, Feanor, Nerdanel. You two will be wonderful parents. Your father's quite pleased, he's just a little surprised."

The excitement had made Fingolfin look up from the fish. "I'm gonna be an uncle? Valar, I'm going to be the best uncle in all of Arda, you just wait!"

"No, I will!" Finarfin protested. "I'm better with Irime than you are, anyways."

"Well, I'm better with her than the both of you." Findis interjected. "Feanor and Nerdanel, you have my solemn oath that I will be the best aunt to your child ever."

At the end of the table, Finwe was finally returning to the waking world, and he got up (albeit a little shakily) and enveloped his eldest son in a fierce hug. Then he hugged his daughter-in-law, though with a bit less intensity. "I'm so proud of the pair of you. You'll be amazing parents, I just know it." The same excitement on Feanor's face was reflected in his own. "I'm going to be a grandfather!"

…

Nelyafinwe was so tiny. He had his father's eyes, and from the looks of it, his mother's red hair.

"He's perfect." Feanor announced. "He's my son and he's perfect."

Nerdanel laughed, and took back their child. "I know he is. What do you think about Maitimo?"

"It's wonderful. He's perfect and beautiful and he's my son." Feanor gently touched his tiny elfling's nose. The wonder of this little creature that was his and his wife's hadn't yet faded, and he was a little stuck on the fact that this was his son.

His father was utterly delighted. He walked around the perimeter of the room a good five times, cooing softly to the baby, before finally handing him to a rather impatient Fingolfin, whose eyes immediately went wide with awe. He stared at Nelyafinwe in wonder for what must've been ten minutes, and when Findis took him, sat beside Feanor.

"I can't believe you actually have a son. Oh, this is so weird. But I am going to be the best uncle, or a better uncle than Finarfin anyways."

Later that night, when both his child and his wife were asleep, Feanor lay awake, grinning at the ceiling. "I'm a dad." he whispered softly to himself.

**just let me make them be happy ok**


End file.
